No va a volver
by Roubs
Summary: Johnny tiene que asumir algo, él ya no está aquí, él no va a volver. Y él está muerto. Pero, por mucho que lo intente, nunca logrará asumir eso. Joey Ramone x Johnny Ramone crack. The Ramones fanfic.


_**Hola**_

Buenos días/tardes/noches/heyholet'sgo/madrugadas. Aquí llego con otro fanfic de mi posible nueva obsesión, porque realmente le tomé el gusto a la pareja y me parece que hay poco fanfic y tema de ellos, con la cantidad que podría haber. Y es curioso porque este fanfic no se lo dedico a nadie como el anterior que escribí de ellos. Lo hice por gusto... es curioso porque a mí antes no me gustaban tanto, le tomé el gusto.

**Pareja:** Joey x Johnny. {The Ramones}

**Advertencias:** Mmmm, realmente no tiene contenido sexual pero sí trata sobre la muerte de un ''personaje''.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen, son dos personas, lamentablemente fallecidas, yo sólo escribo desde mi punto de vista, esto no es necesariamente real ni nada por el estilo, ya saben, el royo de siempre.

* * *

—Hasta que me digno a venir a aquí, ¿verdad Joey? —comenta el guitarrista completamente sólo. Sonriendo tristemente a la lápida, como si fuera a devolverle la sonrisa. Por suerte para él, el cementerio está solitario esta amarga tarde de abril.

Observa con delicadeza el sitio donde yace su mayor enemigo de forma detenida. No lo creía, no podía ser, ¿realmente no lo iba a volver a ver? ¿Realmente Joey se había ido para siempre? Pero, ¿qué pasaba con todas esas palabras que se habían quedado a medias entre ellos? Sentándose frente a la piedra suspiró. El frío viento congela sus mejillas, pero no le importa. Quizás luego tenga frío pero ahora mismo sólo está concentrado mirando la lápida. Ve diversos objetos de los fans, que supone, habrán dejado ahí. "Como si eso importara ya", se dice a sí mismo. Acerca su mano hasta la piedra y la toca, esa acción envía escalofríos a su cuerpo por el contraste de sus dedos calientes contra la fría piedra.

Mira al cielo... y entonces intenta recordar todos esos momentos, todas esas cosas que habían vivido junto a esa persona. Rememora todo. Y ni un buen recuerdo llega a su mente. Se lamenta. Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y tiene ganas de morir. De estar él en su lugar, que fuera él el que estaba muerto.

—Jo-Joey l-lo-lo siento —intenta ocultar las lágrimas que comienzan a descender de sus ojos bajo su cabello—. De veras que lo siento, y-yo no qu-quería... —las lágrimas le comienzan a impedir hablar y sólo puede esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas, intentando al menos que no más lamentos salgan de su boca. Joey no va a volver, Joey no está escuchando eso, Joey siempre le odio y murió odiándolo. Lo único que logran sus pensamientos es hacerle llorar más. Maldita sea, extrañaba a ese estúpido vocalista, lo quería a su lado, ahora y ahí, pero nunca iba a estar ahí.

Qué irónico que el miembro más frío de The Ramones ahora esté llorando desconsolado. Cualquiera diría que es quien es.

—Por favor vuelve... t-te necesito... necesito alguien con quien pelear... joder vuelve —se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta tal punto de hacerlo sangrar, pero le da igual. Las heridas interiores que tiene son mucho peores que las exteriores. Sabe que nadie va a escuchar esos lamentos, que nada va a suceder. Joey está muerto y no lo va a volver a ver, a tocar, a odiar... ya nada tiene sentido. Las personas que mueren no vuelven y asumir eso es lo más difícil, ni si quiera alguien como él puede lograrlo.

Tan absorto estaba en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Joey. Joey era la pieza fundamental de toda su vida y él le había odiado durante más de dieciocho años, es más, le había quitado la novia y le hacía enfadar constantemente, ¿todo para qué? ¿Para eso que estaba haciendo en esos momentos?

—Joey vuelve... te amo —ya ni su mente cuestiona sus palabras, ya todo le da igual. Joey está muerto y jamás recuperará esa seguridad que le daba el tener a ese estúpido chico de metro noventa a su lado cantando en los conciertos. Se ha ido y muchas palabras que tenía la esperanza de poder decirle se han ido con él, todos esos recuerdos se han ido con él y ahora Johnny está solo.

_—Maldita sea, ¡te quiero!_

* * *

Es medio improvisado, nunca pensé escribir algo así. En verdad no me termina de convencer, pero ahí queda y ya. Byebye 3


End file.
